Remembering Ally
by Dream-to-reality123
Summary: Basically a story based on 9/11. What if Ally had gone to MUNY, and what if the talent scout/headmaster was actually in cahoots with some of the hijackers? An angsty one-shot, slight Auslly romance in a way... Rated T for small cussing, and plenty of violence in a way...


Remembering Ally

An Angsty One-Shot Based On 9/11

(3rd person POV)

* * *

_"Perhaps they are not stars, but rather openings in Heaven where the love of our lost ones pours through and shines down upon us to let us know they are happy."_

-Inspired by an Eskimo Legend

* * *

It all started when Ally had gotten accepted into MUNY, the music school of New York, or one of the finest music schools in the USA. Through crazy events, it all led up to Ally going to MUNY, and even when she was considering not going, everyone convinced her not to give up on the beautiful light that had been shone to give her this wonderful opportunity.

So, standing at the airport, Ally bade goodbye to her dad, her mom who had flown in from her work in Africa to wish good luck, and her three best friends. Even though Ally would miss her family, and Trish and Dez, she had to admit that she would miss Austin the most. He'd truly been her shining star, or better describing, her ever so watchful and always there 'moon'. He truly was like a planet, having a certain quality or air to him that felt like a gravitational pull, pulling everyone in until they couldn't help but like him.

It had certainly happened to Ally, and now, well, her heart throbbed for Austin Monica Moon, but it was too late to confess her feelings, and so hugging and waving farewell, the petite brown haired, brown eyed girl strode into the plane that would take her to New York, silently wishing for Austin to take care of her heart, and always well maintain it.

/*/*/*/*/

When her plane arrived on September 9th, 2001, she had a strange feeling in her pit like that truly had been the last time she would see them or Miami, but she quickly dismissed it away, thinking of her pit feeling as a homesickness.

Rushing out of the spacious, crowded, bustling with activity airport of New York City, she truly marveled at how different Miami and New York City were. While Miami was a big city, it had a certain soothing and relaxing tropical feel to it. New York City, on the other hand, was an enormous, sprawling, noisy metropolitan area, and it was bustling with activity, and it was very urban compared to Miami.

"Taxi! Taxi!" Ally shrieked as taxis went by, driving at speeds that made Ally's eyes water from merely looking at the speed **(1)**. Finally and luckily, a neon yellow taxi stopped and parked near Ally, and the window rolled down, revealing a taxi driver with tan skin, a brown mustache, and a messy beard.

"Where to?" He asked Ally in a thick European accent.

"MUNY, please," Ally replied. The taxi driver merely nodded, and so Ally clambered into the stifling hot taxi with her small suitcase

After twenty minutes of extreme heat, Ally was extremely happy when she reached MUNY, and after tipping the taxi driver, she walked towards the entrance of MUNY.

Unknown to Ally or any of the other MUNY students, Mr. Neidermeyer **(2)** sat in the control room with two security thugs, writing down names of certain students and grouping them into four different groups. It looked like this:

Group 1- Shane Barley, Anne Porcarlia, Macey Sommers, Shannon Murley, Chris Coop, Sandra Biter

Group 2- Annie Mourdock, Tibithia Jones, Austin Lirely, Ian Poloski, Cassie Tobo, Helga Hutt

Group 3- Oanh Jiguti, Rose Corker, Lilly Fawn Lee, Johan Istack, Serena Mulpoting, Rena Coal

Group 4- Isaac Newper, Kelly Clari, Clarissa Tikolee, Juan Hermando, Anabelle Johnson, Ally Dawson.

Once Mr. Neidermeyer is finished completing the list, he texts a number called 'Al-Qu Number Two', sends him the list, and adds this message at the end: _Get rid of them, and make sure they're gone. I don't appreciate anyone with European blood. Middle-Eastern Blood or Asian blood is amazing though, but how Europe, such a pathetic continent, came to be a great continent, the world must figure out…_

Once everyone had gotten settled in, Mr. Neidermeyer called everyone into the great hall, and everyone sat there in the plush, inviting, comfy chairs, waiting for the headmaster to begin his important speech.

"Well, welcome to MUNY, everyone! If you don't know me, or didn't bother to remember my name, my name is Mr. Neidermeyer, and I was the guy who determined whether or not you would get this privilege of going to such an amazing school. Clearly, you all did. Now, I'm happy to announce that this year, we have a special little privilege for everyone this year! Starting today, once a month, four groups of six will go to special areas! Two groups will go to Boston, one group will go to Virginia, and the last group will go to Newark. For this month, the following people will go on this trip in their according group," The headmaster announces with a wide grin on his face as he announces the names he wrote on the list earlier.

"Now, I've arranged flights to and fro, so just make sure to be on time!" Mr. Neidermeyer announces before departing the great hall. Ally's in shock knowing that she'll get to go to Newark for a school project already, but she's saddened that she can't tell anyone about it.

/*/*/*/*/

On the beautiful morning of September 11th, 2001, those four groups find themselves getting ready to depart back to MUNY already, and so they get ready according to their schedules.

The first two groups, both having gone to Boston, find themselves in Boston's Logan Airport, and when it's time for the seven fifty-nine AM flight to leave, the first group waves goodbye to their fellow group before boarding.

Then, a little later, the second Boston group find themselves waving goodbye to Boston as they head back to New York. Or so they assumed…

Meanwhile, over in Virginia's Dulles International Airport over in Washington, the third MUNY group are already boarded upon their flight to New York, and as the plane starts flying upward, they all wave goodbye to the lush greenery and urban civilization. Too bad that's the last urban area they'll see…

Over in Newark, New Jersey, the fourth and final group including Ally have just boarded their flight, and Ally's excited to go back to MUNY. Even though she's just gotten there in a way, she's already grown fond of the area.

/*/*/*/*/

The clock has ticked to eight forty six AM, and the flight containing the first group of MUNY students crashes into the North Tower of the World Trade Center, and the plane that was filled with screaming passengers at how close they were to buildings just a second ago, fall silent as loud explosions and huge clouds of ash fill its place.

Everyone's hysterical, and many rescue workers are going to the rescue to help people get out of the South World Trade Center Tower, and it's a good thing. At nine oh three AM, the second group of MUNY students and the rest of passengers aboard that flight are frantically screaming at the top of their lungs, just trying to get out of there. Then, the plane crashes into the South Tower, and all their desperate pleas for unfruitful help go silent.

Over on the flight from Virginia, it's going well until someone spots the buildings VERY up close, and then she hysterically starts to cry and scream, causing the others to cry and scream, but it's no use as the plane flies into the Pentagon at nine thirty seven AM, and all those passenger's lives, including the MUNY students, go silent and blank as around them, chaos and discord spread into the air like wildfire in a forest.

Over on the Newark flight, it's all calm until the hijackers jump up suddenly. They point their guns at everyone, and tell them in a steely voice to stay put unless they want to die.

"Why should we? We're passengers on this flight," An old man next to Ally speaks up and at the hijackers.

"Because I FUCKING told you to shut up, you old man!" One of the younger hijackers screams at the old man, and he points at the old man, and shoots him straight in the heart, and shoots another bullet at the man's temple. Then, they walk up to the front to assume control.

Ally turns to the old man, and sees blood seeping from his temple, and blood gushing all over his shirt and pants from his chest wound, and Ally watches as his eyes glass over, and he stops breathing. Ally's beyond frightened at this point, it feels way too surreal to her. It feels like a game that Austin or Dez would constantly play, those shooting games, and it felt like a nightmare that she had to wake up from. Suddenly, her phone buzzes, and she sees the news of the other three planes, and realizes that the other groups of MUNY students had gotten into this too, and she breathes heavily before picking up the plane phone, dialing everyone she truly loves with her heart.

First, she dials her dad, and when he picks up, she merely says, "I love you dad, and I'll always be proud to call you my dad and your daughter. I'll always love you, and this is goodbye," and then she quickly hangs up, her lips quivering as she feels the waterworks starting to slowly come out.

Then, she calls her mom, and says nearly the same thing before dialing Trish. She gets voicemail, and she leaves a message after the beep. "Trish, I'll always be proud to have known you for such a long time. I'll always remember you, but just remember me, and hopefully, you'll find another shopping partner," Ally chokes out before she hangs up. She leaves a quick message to Dez about how she'll miss his sillyness and randomness, and then Austin.

She slowly dials Austin's number, thinking of all the memories they've made together, and when it reaches voicemail, she silently suspects that Team Austin was doing something today, but starts her deep message to Austin.

"Austin, what to say… I'm so glad that we met through your corndog drumming, and then you stole my song. Otherwise, we would have never met, and then we would have never made as many wonderful memories as we did," Ally starts to say, thinking about how if she hadn't met Austin, this wouldn't have happened, but then she would have had to give up so many good memories.

"Look, I'll always be proud to have been your songwriter partner, and your best friend. This is goodbye though, and so, I just want to thank you for being the best friend a girl could ever dream of having, and also, well, since now's the only time I'll have… I love you, Austin Monica Moon. Not in that platonic friendly way, in that lovey dovey way. I'm regretful that we'll never get to go out or get married or have a family like I had always wistfully imagined, but, just always guard my feelings because they will ALWAYS belong to you and you only. I love you, and goodbye," Ally choked out as she disconnected, her tears truly gushing out. Then, she thinks of how the other planes have already crashed into important US places, and she won't let this plane be one of those planes. If they're all going to die, Ally doesn't want this plane to die taking even more lives.

"Guys! We need to make sure this plane doesn't reach the designated target!" Ally shouted loud enough for the passengers to hear, but soft enough for the terrorists to not hear.

"How?!" A timid girl with braces asks in a scared tone.

"We need to band together and make sure that even more lives DON'T get taken. We need to intercept the plane. Now who's with me?" Ally says bravely. At first, no one puts their hand up. Then, slowly, more and more hands start to go up, at first timid, and then confident.

"Alright, now here's what we're going to do…" Ally says as she quietly tells the plan.

/*/*/*/*/

At approximately nine forty AM, all the passengers gang up, and run into the area of the plane where the actual flying is done.

"Hey! What are you little bastards doing here?" One of the terrorists angrily asks, but he and the rest of the hijackers are in for a showing of hell when all the passengers swarm them, and a small group of them go to the flying instruments. Ally sits down in the captain's seat, and starts to fly the plane somewhere else in a random direction.

"Hey! Stop that!" One of the terrorists yells, and he fights through to the flying instruments. He grabs the flying wheel, and steers them somewhere else.

"NO!" Ally angrily yells at the terrorist, and she grabs the steerer with ferocity and tries to yank it in another direction. None of them notice it until they're right about to crash land, and when they do, Ally quickly closes her eyes, and bades her final farewell to her parents, Trish, Dez and Austin, and then the plane crashes in the ground near Shanksville, Pennsylvania at ten oh three AM.

/*/*/*/*/

It's now late at night, and Austin's just got home after having an amazing day. It had started by seeing Cassidy again, and she said that she could write songs for them, and then Cassidy became a part of Team Austin. After a happy Team Austin meeting, Cassidy and Austin had gone on their date, and even though Austin had felt giddy during it, he didn't feel the sparks that he had expected.

When he got home, he found his cell phone had been flashing with a new voicemail, and he listens to it not really paying attention until he recognizes Ally's voice. He doesn't really grasp why she would say goodbye until he goes to CNN, and sees the names of all those that had died in the 9/11 attacks, and when he sees Ally's name on the Newark-Shanksville area, he just about loses it. He's lost Ally?!

He'd always imagined that Ally, with her practical skills, her smarts, and her talent would live the longest of them all. Not… die in a terrorist attack. He sinks his head into Dougie the Dolphin, and when he smells Ally's soothing scent, he cries even harder since from the scent, he's feeling tiny butterflies feeling sorrowful in his stomach. He realizes all along that ALLY had been the one to give him the butterflies, and he realized it too late.

"I promise Ally, I promise I'll treasure your love and always treasure my memories of you," Austin whispers at the night sky being shown through the window, and he thinks its his imagination, but a star seems to glow brighter when he says that.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, in retrospect, I can honestly say this idea came out of nowhere. We were in school watching a video about 9/11, then I started thinking about Albums & Auditions and how maybe the talent scout could have been evil, and then BOOM! This came! :D I honestly was thinking that I'd maybe make this a thousand words, but then TWO THOUSAND FIVE HUNDRED AND THREE! :D****  
**

**Now, my numbers:  
**

**(1) You know how if you're going really fast on something, then your eyes might start watering? Yeah, that.  
**

**(2) ****Mr. Neidermeyer apparently was the name of the talent scout. Strange name...**  


******Now, I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot to I guess commemorate the heroic actions of those whose lives were taken by 9/11... I hope you guys enjoyed this angsty one shot that was in a way Auslly... Now, hope to see you guys on another one of my stories! Maybe even my four-shot... *wink wink* Or, possibly even the, oh yeah, hold on. Okay, so SeleStarz and I are currently planning on collaborating together to write a two-shot. It's still in planning, but hopefully when it comes out, you guys will read it! :D**

******See ya later!  
**

******Until next time**

******Yours Sincerely,  
**

******Dream-to-reality123  
**


End file.
